The biological balance inherent in the multicomponent system of zymogen plus activator to enzyme in tadpole tail fin collagenase has been studied. The activator appears to exist in a precursor form. This portion of the system has been partially purified and characterized. Dibutyryl cyclic AMP appears to be involved in regulating this activity. These observations are now being extended to normal and abnormal human tissues.